Tu voudrais pas être mon ours en peluche?
by Moonfree
Summary: Lorsque la tempête laisse la place au calme ou lorsque la tornade Maxwell devient bise et cesse toute activité, que se passe t’il ? A voir ou plutôt a vous de lire si vous voulez savoir. One Shot.


**Disclaimer ; **Droit et licence ne sont pas du tout a moi mais appartiennent a qui de droit.

**Postulat/Genre/Couple ;  
**PostulatOs surprise a ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, encore que…Enfin bref disons que la base est une idée venue au moment ou j'allais m'emdormir. Pour le reste faut lire.  
Couples ;Non mais dites donc… vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais casser des couples devenus quasi mythiques quand même. XD  
Genre ;Heu … Réflexion, humour, romance, nawak,…faites votre choix hein

**Résumé ; **Lorsque la tempête laisse la place au calme ou lorsque la tornade Maxwell devient bise et cesse toute activité, que se passe t'il ?

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**Cette idée m'étant venue alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil et ayant laché mon oreiller pour pouvoir l'écrire au brouillon, autant dire qu'a cause d'elle j'ai loupé quelques heures de sommeil dont j'avais pourtant besoin.  
Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? A vous de me le dire.

**Clefs de lecture ;  
**POV narrateur sauf pour un certain passage que vous reconnaîtrez qui est en POV personnage.  
Le passage en italique représente les pensées de Heero.

**Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

**

**Tu voudrais pas être mon ours en peluche ?**

Un calme inhabituel régnait cet après midi là. D'ordinaire résonnante de cris de menaces en diverses langues, de rires tantôt amusés tantôt effrayés ou de paroles tempérées, la planque actuelle des cinq pilotes faisait cette fois-ci entorse a la règle imposée depuis quelques semaines par l'exubérant pilote 02.

Ce dernier avait en effet pris pour habitude de rompre la quiétude d'un repos mérité que les autres pilotes cherchaient vainement à instaurer. Dixit le perturbateur, il était déjà suffisamment pénible de se plier a des règles imposées lors de missions sans pour en plus devoir suivre un régime militaire lors de leurs trop rares moments d'inactivité.

Bien entendu, cet avis n'était pas particulièrement partagé tous les occupants de la maisonnée. Si Quatre s'amusait le plus souvent des tours pendables et réactions suscitées par son ami, Trowa, quand a lui, restait ostensiblement et incompréhensiblement stoïque aux attaques massives du natté. Et pourtant l'américain ne l'avait certes pas épargné, lui offrant quelques unes des plus belles gamelles de sa vie.

Entre une grenouille nageant allégrement dans son bain qui s'était malencontreusement perdu a un endroit pas très avouable, une sortie de la douche accompagnée d'une magistrale glissade due au savon noir répandu en masse sur le carrelage déjà glissant d'ordinaire et diverses attaques sonores menées tambours battant près de son tympan droit (dont il ne devait d'ailleurs plus rester grand-chose), Trowa aurait très bien pu perdre son calme légendaire. Au lieu de cela, le méché gardait son air impassible au grand contraire d'un certain chinois qui en était venu a miner l'entrée de ses quartiers.

Le pauvre Wufei avait perdu quelques cheveux a force de tirer dessus d'énervement contre son ennemi de toujours. A sa décharge, il fallait avouer que le chinois restait visiblement la victime préférée du bourreau Maxwell. Il ne se passait en général pas plus de deux heures sans que le dragon, maintenant devenu dinosaure tant il était dépassé par l'imagination débordante du natté, ne se fasse surprendre pas l'une des facéties de l'américain. Wufei avait beau courir en tout sens, dégainer son sabre a chaque entourloupe, courser le turbulent pilote durant des heures en le menaçant de lui couper la natte voire de le tuer, rien n'y faisait.

Duo imaginait sans cesse les pires tourments pour le pilote 05. C'est ainsi que Wufei avait fait la connaissance de Géraldine de très bon matin lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux. La demoiselle, étendue a côté de lui et toute de silicone faite arborait un très joli (mais ridicule) petit ensemble qui ne cachait rien de ses formes (entre autres) plus que généreuses. La vue de cette douce demoiselle avait ainsi permis à Wufei de faire le remake des « Rivières Pourpres » avec son nez dans le rôle de la victime. La salle de bain étant devenue le terrain de guerre préféré du natté, Wufei avait ainsi pu goûter à une coloration capillaire d'un beau rouge feu, habilement dissimulée dans sa bouteille de shampooing auparavant vidée de son contenue. L'échange discret entre tube de concentré de tomate et tube de harissa qui avait fini sur les spaghettis du chinois n'ayant rien vu venir rivalisait avec le remplacement du sacro-saint sabre par une baguette de pain qui avait servi de matraque improvisée suite a ce crime odieux,….etc.

Le seul qui semblait avoir pour le moment plus ou moins échappée à l'énergie infantile du natté était Heero. Le Soldat parfait avait bien enduré quelques supplices au tout début de la découverte de ce nouveau jeu mais il y avait mis un holà très peu de temps ensuite. Très exactement après avoir subi une douche de colle et de plume improvisée dans le couloir. Le seau placé à un endroit stratégique au dessus de la porte n'avait pas échoué dans sa mission et avait fait du pilote 01, une cocotte humaine. Cocotte qui avait très mal pris la chose et avait dédié un regard noir plus que noir au responsable de cet incident. Sans qu'il en comprenne le pourquoi, Duo avait eu la désagréable impression que s'il tenait réellement à la vie, il lui valait dorénavant mieux d'éviter de prendre Heero pour victime.

Décision qu'il avait pris et a laquelle il s'était tenu …deux jours. Considérant ce laps de temps comme suffisant pour faire oublier le truc en plume a Heero, Duo avait tenté deux ou trois plan d'attaque mais n'en avait été que peu satisfait. D'une part, parce que mettre en place une farce et attrape pour quelqu'un qui passait les trois quarts de son temps a travailler sur son ordinateur était très aléatoire quand au résultat obtenu et d'autre part parce que quoiqu'il décidasse de faire, le Soldat Parfait esquivait sans trop de mal ses plaisanteries. Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, le natté avait donc abandonné cette cible pour d'autres beaucoup plus réceptives selon lui.

Mais pour le moment la planque goûtait avec une joie indéfectible le calme qui y régnait. Le cataclysme ambulant reposant allongé près de Heero et dormant a poing fermé, rien ne venait perturber la tranquillité qui s'était installée une heure plus tôt.

Occupé qu'il était à mettre au point un énième virus destiné à Oz et concentré dans sa tâche, Heero n'avait quasiment pas bronché lors de l'entrée du natté que ce dernier avait accompagné d'un « Lu' Ro' ». Aucune réaction de rejet ne venant, Duo s'était autorisé un long et bruyant bâillement avant de s'allonger sur le lit qu'il occupait avec le pilote 01. Pilote qui n'avait réalisé qu'une demi heure plus tard que le baka natté n'était pas reparti comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais qu'il dormait a ses côtés lui tournant le dos de sorte que son visage n'était pas visible ;

D'abord inquiet quand a cet état de fait de voir Duo inactif puis ensuite rassuré par l'inactivité de son compagnon d'armes, le pilote 01 avait alors repris sa fonction et s'était replongé corps et âme dans son occupation du moment, se fermant ainsi a tout ce qui l'environnait.

Une demi heure venait donc encore de passer et seuls les bruits caractéristiques que font les touches d'un clavier lorsqu'on les enfonce venait rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Mais comme une chose n'est jamais éternelle, un grognement indistinct parvint à Heero. Ne prenant nullement garde a ce son, habitué qu'il était aux mouvements désordonnés de son compagnon de chambrée lors de son sommeil, le pilote 01 ne comprit cependant pas tout a fait ce qui se passait lorsqu'il reçu en travers de ses jambes une troisième jambe qui selon toute vraisemblance n'était pas sienne. Seule constatation possible, toute possibilité de mouvement des membres inférieurs lui était désormais difficile.

Abandonnant momentanément ce qu'il faisait, Heero entreprit de se détourner vers le démon reposant à ses côtés. Ce dernier était bel et bien le responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Reposant désormais sur le dos, sa jambe droite en travers de celle de son voisin de lit, le bras droit replié sous sa nuque et le gauche le long de son flanc gauche, le dormeur arborait l'expression du bienheureux que rien ne peut troubler. La bouche semi ouverte et les yeux clos, le natté était en cet instant même de l'innocence incarnée. Une innocence qui malgré toute la douceur de ses traits ne pouvait empêcher un mince filet de bave de s'échapper des lèvres entrouvertes.

Souriant intérieurement a cette vision a la fois comico-baveuse et enchanteresse, Heero finit par reporter son attention sur son précieux ordinateur et parcourut trois fichiers de tailles assez conséquentes avant de recevoir en plein sur le bras une menotte joliment molle. Vaguement agacé d'être ainsi dérangé, le Soldat parfait jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la calamité dormante. Ladite calamité, inconsciente de ce qu'il venait de faire, aurait sans doute eu droit a un regard noir s'il avait été éveillé mais sa condition temporaire de marmotte le protégeait d'une quelconque remontrance.

Condition qui intrigua tant le japonais que ce dernier pris le temps d'examiner minutieusement la marmotte bougeuse. Une marmotte très mignonne malgré ses nombreux gesticulements désordonnés. Désormais sur le flanc droit, Duo avait toujours sa jambe droite en travers de celle de son équipier, sa main droite jouant quand a elle l'envahisseur dans la moitié supérieure du corps de Heero. Les membres de la partie gauche quand a eux étaient pour le moment bien en place de leur côté et ne gênaient en rien l'informaticien.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, le japonais essaya de se remettre tant bien que mal au travail, espérant que le baka qui reposait à ses côtés ne se réveillerait pas avant qu'il ait fini. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas expliquer au natté pourquoi il était resté malgré la gêne occasionnée. D'autant plus que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce trop plein de patience.

Heureusement pour le génie informatique, le pilote 02 se tint tranquille pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes au terme desquelles il se remit à gesticuler de plus belle. Cette fois ci, ce fut le tour du bras gauche et de sa consoeur la jambe gauche d'atterrir sur Heero et son laptot. Laptot qui, courroucé d'être ainsi traité glissa des genoux de son propriétaire pour rejoindre la moquette a laquelle il entreprit de faire la conversation.

Désormais inapte à travailler, Heero s'accorda un long soupir de retour au calme avant de tenter de se dégager de l'étreinte tentaculaire dans laquelle il semblait être pris au piège. Tentative qui échoua bien vite tant l'étreinte de Duo était puissante. Même dans son sommeil, le pilote savait se montrer d'une force incroyable. Et la façon dont le japonais était encerclé par les bras et jambes de son coéquipier rendait impossible toute soustraction autre que par la volonté même de son geôlier. Résigné, Heero décida de prendre son mal en patience et se prit à réfléchir, chose qu'il avait évité de faire depuis un certain temps afin de ne pas être tenté de se détourner de certaines missions.

Et cette fois –ci, le baka natté lui avait, involontairement bien sûr, fourni l'occasion de ne plus se dérober a cette tâche.

_Voilà qu'il me prend pour un Ours en peluche ! Ce baka est vraiment impossible ! Quel besoin a-t-il de sans cesse gesticuler ? Qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi, il est toujours en train de bouger. Je me doute bien qu'il fait ceci dans le seul but de montrer qu'il est vivant et qu'en plus il vit. A coup de gamineries, a coup de réflexion, a coup de cris ou a coup d'exclamation, ça ne change rien a la mélodie du bonheur made in Maxwell. Il maîtrise a merveille l'art de la débandade. Et s'il faut lui reconnaître qu'il en use et abuse, ses accès de bonne humeur finissent par être fatiguant. Du moins pour nous._

_A vrai dire, je crois que sans lui on aurait le droit à un peu de tranquillité. Peut être un peu trop en réalité. Wufei n'aurait personne a pourchasser te méditerait nuit et jour, Quatre n'aurait personne à couver et ne rirait plus de nos réactions. Trowa lèverait sans doute beaucoup moins son sourcil et moi…moi je serais sans doute encore plus silencieux que ce que je ne suis._

_Et allez donc ! Voilà qu'il se colle a moi comme le ferait une sangsue. Pourquoi donc ressent' il toujours ce besoin de se rapprocher d'autrui ? Que ce soit durant son sommeil ou durant la journée, j'ai remarqué que Duo avait un besoin insatiable de toucher les choses et les gens. Peut être que c'est pour cela qu'il me prend pour un ours en peluche à cet instant précis._

_Bon sang, mais ce type est un véritable radiateur ambulant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'aime que les douches brûlantes. Ou alors est-ce à cause de cette chaleur qu'il dégage que j'ai besoin de douches glacées ? Voilà que je met a faire des liens de cause a effet entre des choses qui n'ont même pas a être associées. Associations d'idées foireuses, je vous salue._

_Il va vraiment finir par m'étouffer s'il continue. Ce n'est tout de même pas comme si l'on était en pleine mer et que j'étais son unique bouée de sauvetage. Encore que je ne me plains pas d'une telle étreinte. J'en ai tellement connu peu que si j'osais, je savourerais chaque instant de celle-ci. En même temps, je n'ose pas. S'il venait à se réveiller, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais expliquer ceci. Je ne me vois pas lui dire combien j'apprécie d'être une bouillotte vivante même s'il au final, il est plutôt facile et agréable d'être pris pour l'ours en peluche de Duo Maxwell._

Lorsque Heero arriva au terme de cette réflexion, il put constater du coin de l'œil que dehors la nuit était tombée depuis quelques instants déjà. Mais ce qui attira réellement son attention fut le mouvement qu'il surprit sur sa gauche. Tournant les yeux dans cette direction, il ne put que constater le réveil de son compagnon de chambre. Un infime éclair de surprise passa alors dans ses prunelles cobalt tandis que les orbes améthyste lui faisant face brillait d'un air malicieux. Malice qui se retrouvait sur les deux lèvres rosées se trouvant un peu plus au sud et qui dessinaient maintenant un sourire en coin, difficilement perceptible pour qui ne connaissait pas Duo.

Quelque peu conscient de s'être fait prendre en pleine réflexion et espérant que le natté n'avait pas tout saisi de ses élucubrations, Heero décida d'ouvrir les hostilités en premier ;

« Tu vas peut être pouvoir me lâcher maintenant que tu es réveillé » annonça le pilote 01 sur un ton qui tenait plus de l'affirmation que de la question.

« Hum… non. »

« Non ? Je te signale que par ta faute, je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais commencé. »

« Je sais » Affirma un joyeux Duo qui affichait maintenant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Comment…. ? »

« … »

« Duo … Omae… » Commença le japonais en prenant pleinement conscience de ce que cela sous entendait.

« Si tu veux. Mais avant, j'aimerais avoir droit au dernier souhait du condamné » Supplia un américain dont les yeux étincelaient comme jamais.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, l'exubérant pilote amorça une avancée stratégique vers le japonais qui lui faisait face et ancrant ses deux prunelles dans celle qui lui faisait face déclara sérieusement ;

« Dis Heechan ? Tu voudrais pas être mon ours en peluche attitré ? »

* * *

_Me dis pas que t'as quitté ton oreiller pour ça ?  
_Euh…ben si. J'ai hésité entre dodoter et noter l'idée et ma conscience d'auteur s'est réveillée en même temps donc j'avais pu le choix après ça.  
_C'est pas Dieu possible! T'es pas censée être une marmotte et dormir toi?.  
_Justement, l'idée d'un Duo faisant dodo et d'un Heero ours en peluche m'a semblé si kawai que j'ai pas résisté. XD

Amis lecteurs et amies lectrices, si d'aventure le cœur vous en dit, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nawak et également me faire savoir si la prochaine fois il vaut mieux que je reste couchée. Veillez simplement a laissez un moyen pour que je puisse vous répondre (surtout pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte)

En attendant je vous fais a tous de gros bisous.  
Moonfree


End file.
